


New York Winters

by VixenIchigo



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cutesy, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Rutting, Smut, Winter, and tucker swearing, no brainer there, two guys fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VixenIchigo/pseuds/VixenIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter in New York was never fun.</p><p>Winter in New York sucked even more when your date stands you up and you’re sitting on a park bench in damp clothes (Courtesy of a stray puddle and car) with no way of getting home without paying an expensive cab fare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New York, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with my first cutesy Tuckington. Depending on popularity, this could end up with another chapter or two and the rating might go up. Enjoy this fluff!
> 
> I don't own any cute gay space marines!

Winter in New York was never fun.

 

Winter in New York sucked even more when your date stands you up and you’re sitting on a park bench in damp clothes (Courtesy of a stray puddle and car) with no way of getting home without paying an expensive cab fare.

 

Washington pulled out his phone and clicked open his social networking site, idly writing a status update in hopes one of his friends would offer a lift.

 

“Feeling like trash. Sitting on a bench in Central Park after being stood up for a date, can anyone give me a lift home?” Wash sighed, posting the status and locking the phone, tucking it back into his pocket. He slid down the bench slightly, stretching out his legs and leaning his head against the cold metal behind him. Apart from the occasional car driving by, it was surprisingly quiet.

 

Too cold to be outside, Wash supposed, closing his eyes. He shivered slightly, but mostly ignored the clothes which were starting to get slightly stiff. Can’t do much about something you can’t control . . . He tended to have that opinion a lot lately.

 

A chime erupted from his phone.

 

Opening his eyes, Wash fished his phone out of his pocket again and opened the comment he had received on his status.

 

His faced burned bright red.

 

_As someone who cares deeply about the environment, I am obligated to pick you up. Where abouts in CP?_

 

If it had of been York or North replying, Wash would roll his eyes at the comment. However, instead, it was his neighbour from a few doors down. His really, really attractive neighbour.

 

“59th between Avenue of Americas and Grand Army Plaza . . . you drive?”

 

It was a few seconds later when he got the reply.

 

_Cya soon ;)_

 

~~~

 

A small turquoise 64’ Mustang pulled over as Wash stood waiting on the curb. He was shivering a little more now and his nose was bright red and had started running. His neighbour reached over to the passenger side and opened the door.

 

“Jesus Christ dude, get the fuck in! You look like you’re frozen to the side walk!” Tucker called as Wash approached the passenger side.

 

Wash sat down and closed the door, turning to thank his neighbour when a blanket was thrown in his face.

 

“Here, rug up man, what the fuck happened?” Tucker asked.

 

“Heh, was waiting for a date, date didn’t show and a car found a puddle which hadn’t been frozen over, just my luck,” Wash grumbled, arranging himself in the seat with the blanket wrapped around himself, seat belt on.

 

“Fuck dude,” Tucker started, “well, if you’re still cold when we get home, I can think of a few ways to warm you up.” Tucker glanced at Wash, winking, trade mark smile in place. Wash blushed and shrunk further into the blanket.

 

“Maybe I would have been better off asking York for a lift,” Wash grumbled.

 

“Who’s York?” Tucker asked, turning onto the 78 express.

 

“Friend from work, reason for tonight actually,” Wash replied.

 

“I had a friend who tried to set me up once. Kaikaina thought it would be funny to set me up with this dude from Taiwan . . . “ Tucker paused, “Bit too . . . well, he liked knives.”

 

Wash looked at Tucker in horror. Catching this look, Tucker back-pedalled a bit.

 

“Wait, that didn’t come out right! He was a marine, special ops assassin, slept with a knife under the pillow.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Wash chuckled.

 

~~~

 

It wasn’t much past ten when they finally pulled into the secure parking lot of their apartment complex. Wash opened to car door and got out, folding the blanket as he went.

 

“Thanks for this,” he said, giving a sheepish smile.

 

“Meh, turned a boring night into an eventful one,” Tucker replied. He closed the door and locked it, then walked around to Wash. He clicked the lock shut and closed the door. He saw Wash’s feet shift and turned to look at the blonde with a smile. Grabbing the taller man’s hand, Tucker lead them up the stairs and stopped when they got to Tucker’s front door.

 

Wash wiggled his fingers slightly and Tucker let go of his hand to open the door.

 

“So, um, thanks,” Wash said, taking a step back from Tucker. Tucker turned and smiled.

 

“Dude, come in, I’ll make hot chocolate,” Tucker replied, opening the door and stepping aside, welcoming Wash in.

 

“Um, are you sure?” Wash asked, his fingers twiddling together in front of him. Tucker gave him a dead panned look and grabbed one of Wash’s hands again, leading him inside.

 

“Just cuz one asshole missed out tonight, doesn’t mean you should too,” Tucker replied with a wink.


	2. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for me to continue . . . And I may need to change the rating . . . we'll see.

Wash never thought himself as a lucky person. Or someone who was graced with happiness often.

 

In fact, he'd probably say he was the unluckiest guy in the world.

 

Which explain why he was all of a sudden fumbling around in the dark right about now.

 

Banging his knee on the coffee table, he yelped in pain and found himself tumbling over, hitting the wooden floor with a loud thump. Pain shot through his skull as he tried to right himself.

 

Settling on his hands and knees, he crawled over to the front door of his apartment and reached up the wall, feeling for the light switch. His fingers brushed it and flick the switch up and back down. The room remained dark and Wash only then realised how cold it was getting. He moved over to the buffet table next to the door and fumbled around the top, feeling for his keys. A small jingle and a few knocked over items later, he was poking his head out his front door, looking up and down the hallway.

 

A few other apartments had no light as well, but they were mostly on his left. He looked to the right to see three of his neighbours still had their lights on. Another round of sharp pain invaded his skull and he groaned, doubled over slightly and crouched in his doorway. The door immediately to his right opened suddenly, flooding the hallway with a warm yellow glow.

 

"Holy shit dude, what the fuck happened to you?"

 

Wash looked up at his neighbour, Tucker, and winced slightly at the sudden movement.

 

"Sorry," Wash mumbled, "Lights went out."

 

"Jesus Christ dude, here," Tucker replied, grabbing Wash's right arm and lifting it over his shoulder. Tucker glanced into Wash's apartment for a moment before shutting the door and leading Wash into his own.

 

The room was warm, courtesy of a still working heater. Tucker lead Wash to the small kitchenette and sat him down on the bench. After making sure he wasn't going to fall off, Tucker grabbed a clean towel and wet it under warm water before pressing it to Wash's head. Wash reached up to swat Tucker's hand away when he realised something else had run down his face with out him noticing.

 

"What," Wash started, slightly confused and feeling the beginnings of a head ache pounding his skull.

 

"You must've hit your head. I was wondering what that noise was. Here I am, watching porn and all of a sudden there's this loud as fuck bang. Scared the crap out of me man," Tucker openly replied, reaching for the first aid kit in the pantry.

 

"Ugh, great," Wash replied, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand.

 

Tucker flipped open the lid on the first aid kit and rummaged through it. He pulled out a bottle of antiseptic, some gauze, cotton balls and some medical tape. Wash looked at it apprehensively.

 

"This shit stings, but it does the job," Tucker said, reaching into one of the cupboards and pulling out a bowl. He put some of the antiseptic in it and filled it with some warm water. Wash removed the cloth from his head and placed it on the bench beside him while Tucker soaked a cotton ball in the antiseptic and moved to inspect the cut. Wash felt his cheeks flush at Tucker's proximity.

 

"We gotta stop meeting when shit goes wrong on your end," Tucker chuckled. The antiseptic stung a little, but Wash's mind had flown elsewhere. Tucker's eyebrows were knitted together in concentration, tongue slightly sticking out between his lips.

 

"Yeah, well, good luck with that. I've learnt I'm not the luckiest guy around," Wash replied sarcastically, slightly distracted as Tucker moved away (no, not disappointed, he was distracted).

 

"What, you don't feel being tended to by your hot neighbour as being lucky? I'm insulted!" Tucker jabbed, smiling. "Doctor Tuck, at your service!" He flourished with a bow.

 

Tucker reached up and placed a small amount of gauze on the cut and taped it in placed with medical tape.

 

"It doesn't look to bad. For a small wound you sure as hell bled a lot," Tucker mused, taking Wash's hand and pulling him off the counter. Wash stumbled slightly and straightened himself, looking down slightly at Tucker.

 

"Thanks, you didn't have to," Wash replied, smiling a little before his face contorted in slight pain.

 

"Dude you going to be alright?" Tucker asked, slightly worried.

 

"Yeah, I should be," Wash replied. He heard Tucker sigh before he felt his hand being grabbed.

 

"Come on, you might as well stay here the night. You've got no lights, no heat and I don't trust that head injury." Wash attempted to protest, but instead was pushed down into his neighbours couch, a blanket being thrown at him soon after. With a chuckle, Wash recognised the blanket that was unceremoniously dumped on him.

 

Tucker smiled down at Wash and sat down next to him, not-accidentally brushing up against his side.

 

"I've got so many movies, so take your pick," Tucker offered.

 

"They're not home movies, right?" Wash chuckled, bumping his knee against Tucker's softly.

 

"Only if you want babe," Tucker replied with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this didn't get raunchy, but, they've only talked like twice. I'm thinking Wash might get drunk in the next chapter and York will dump him on Tucker . . . or the other way around, except it will be Church dumping Tucker on Wash. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Fucking Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol had a funny way of saying yes to a lot of things you would usually talk yourself out of . . . For Wash, this was one of those nights and he wasn't even drunk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy people are enjoying this!
> 
> Also, they're totally gonna fuck in this chapter so, yeah, be warned, inexperienced writing of gay sex abound!

Wash could hear thudding from his place on the couch with Skyler, his Russian Blue, sitting in his lap purring happily. Turning down the volume on the crappy comedy he had chosen to watch that night, he listened further.

 

Another muffled thud and a curse came next. Wash frowned slightly and turned back to the TV, prepared for another round of bad comedy when a loud bang against his door made him jump. Skyler went flying off of his lap to hide under the coffee table. Sighing, Wash got up and walked over to the door. He peered through the peep hole in his apartment door.

 

For a moment, there was nothing. Frowning, Wash went to walk away when he noticed a shadow at the bottom of the door. He pulled it open, expecting to find a package of sorts, but instead was rewarded with his next door neighbour falling backwards into the floor, a goofy grin on his face.

 

"WASH!" Tucker yelled, giggling and rolling on the floor slightly. Wash raised an eyebrow and proceeded to stick his head out the door, looking the hallway up and down. No one was in sight, however, a small collection of keys lay in a heap at the bottom of Tucker's door.

 

"WASH! LET'S HAVE A SLEEP OVER!" Tucker yelled again, slightly slurring his words as he continued to roll on the floor. Wash ignored him in favour of fetching Tuckers keys off the floor and setting them inside his own apartment on the buffet table.

 

"Tucker," Wash started, looking at the man who was currently curled up in his side on the floor of his entryway, "How much have you had to drink?"

 

Tucker seemed to actually process this for a moment, giving Wash enough time to close the door. "Maybe two or three . . . "

 

"What, standard . . . " Wash started.

 

"Bottles of beer on the wall! Three bottles of beer!" Tucker began, cutting Wash off. "Ya take one down an' pass it around, two bottles of beer on the wall!" Tucker erupted into a fit of giggles, apparently pleased with his performance. Wash rolled his eyes and grabbed Tucker under the arm, lifting him up off the floor. They stumbled over to the couch, where Wash unceremoniously dumped Tucker into the cushions, and headed for the kitchen.

 

When he came back, he was holding a two litre jug of water and some Advil. He gave Tucker the drugs, "Here, take these, then you wont have such a bad headache to wake up to."

 

Tucker stared at the pills for a bit before chucking them in his mouth and reaching for the jug in Wash's hand. Wash handed it over, but had to rescue it after two gulps to stop it from ending up on the couch. Wash took the jug back into the kitchen and left it on the counter.

 

Before Wash could turn back around to head back into the lounge room though, he felt arms snake their way around his waist and a body press up against his back. He went stiff.

 

"Tucker?"

 

"Have I ever told you that you are fucking fine and I wanna screw you so good, you'll brag about it for weeks?" Tucker mumbled into Wash's back.

 

Wash felt his cheeks heat up, "Okay, you are drunk, and I think you should go to sleep." Wash made an attempt to move, but only succeeded in turning around.

 

"Nuh uh! You're not going anywhere," Tucker stated boldly and leaned up to press his lips to Wash's in a sloppy, drunken kiss.

 

Wash was sure his mind had decided to abandon him at that precise moment, because next thing he knew, he was kissing Tucker back and letting his neighbour rut against him, grinding his hips forward. It wasn't until Tucker let out a needy moan that Wash finally snapped to his sense and pushed Tucker away from him.

 

"Tucker, can this wait until morning? You know, when you're head isn't so fucked up?" Wash bit his lower lip and waited. Tucker frowned at him then leant to rest his forehead against Wash's collar bone. A few seconds passed before Wash realised Tucker had swayed a little bit. Tucker's knees buckled underneath him and Wash only just managed to catch the man before he hit the floor.

 

_Fucking Perfect._

 

~~~

 

When Tucker woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was not in his bed . . . or his room. The second thing he noticed was that the curtains had been drawn back.

 

Grumbling, he crawled out of the bed and stumbled over to the curtains and closed them, sending the small room into dullness. He made his way back to the bed and all but jumped into it, making the head board hit the wall softly. Where ever he was, the bed was comfy and he was not moving.

 

The creak of a door handle alerted his dull senses to the presence of another person who had poked their head into the room.

 

"So." Tucker sat almost upright. "How are you feeling?"

 

Wash had bed head, a red face and was wiping sleep out of his eyes. He looked fucking adorable in Tucker's opinion.

 

"Is there a reason you're not here beside me?" Tucker added in a wink and Wash groaned in reply.  
  


"I'll take that as a yes," Wash grumbled and walked into the room. "Just gonna grab some clothes. Do you need a shower?"

 

"Only if you'll join me," Tucker smirked, feeling way too comfortable with the situation. Wash stopped on his way to his dresser, the redness in his cheeks spreading down his neck and to his ears. Tucker noticed this and got out of the bed to saunter over to Wash. He wrapped his arms around Wash's waist, felling an odd sense of deja-vu, and pressed himself into the man's back.

 

"Tucker," Wash started, pausing to get his thoughts in coherent order.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What," Wash started, "I mean why . . . um." Tucker rolled his eyes and turned Wash around to face him. He leaned in, brushing his lips against Wash's softly before adding more pressure on the next kiss. He felt Wash freeze then move a hand to Tucker's lower back, pulling him in closer.

 

"You drive me mental," Tucker whispered against Wash's lips, and rolled his hips forward. Wash moaned and threaded his fingers through the longer parts of Tucker's hair. He pulled slightly, earning an open mouthed groan from Tucker.

 

"You were driving me insane last night," Wash replied, leaning down to place his mouth on Tucker's neck, biting softly and sucking at the skin.

 

"What the fuck happened by the way?" Tucker asked, breath hitching when Wash thrust a knee between his legs.

 

"You got drunk, tried to get into your apartment, ended up on my doorstep, then tried to convince me to have sex with you," Wash supplied in between attacks on Tucker's collar bone.

 

"And you didn't because?" Tucker asked, pulling back to look at Wash.

 

"You were drunk moron," Wash replied, crushing his lips against Tucker's again, "And i didn't feel like waking up to you not remembering anything." Tucker sneaked his hands under Wash's shirt and pulled it up. Wash lifted his arms and, as soon as the shirt was discarded, Wash went back kissing Tucker fiercely. Tucker moaned, open mouthed, into the kiss and Wash took this chance to slip his tongue in. Tucker was suddenly pushed backwards and landed on the bed behind him, Wash already crawling over him on all fours.

 

"That's sweet of you and all, but honestly, I was probably just gonna fuck you again this morning, so you missed out," Tucker smirked and moved back further on the bed.

 

Wash rolled his eyes and reached for Tucker's pants, pulling them down, along with his briefs, cock flinging out into the open. Wash placed nipping kisses on Tucker's hips, avoiding contact for the moment.

 

Tucker moaned heavily, arching his back into Wash’s mouth. “That fucking mouth of yours. I knew you knew how to use it.”

 

Wash felt his face heat up and moved back up to Tucker’s neck. He felt Tucker’s hands fumble around on the crotch of his pants and reached down to help him remove them. Once the pants were gone, Wash ground his hips down into Tucker’s, feeling the man’s hard length against him. Tucker moaned, mouth dropping open and throwing his head back.

 

“Are you always this loud?” Wash asked. It came out slightly muffled and Tucker lifted his head to look at him. Wash had moved back down the bed and was occupied with settling in between Tucker’s legs, kissing the inside of one of his thighs.

 

“You complaining?” Tucker replied, moving his legs wider, hinting for Wash to continue with his actions. Wash chuckled against Tucker’s thigh and ran one of his hands up to where his leg joined his groin, slipping his thumb under Tuckers balls. Wash thumbed Tucker’s perineum causing Tucker to buck his hips and groan, loud.

 

“Nope.” Wash popped the ‘p’ and smirked, moving his hand up to grasp Tucker firmly. “All this noise and I hadn’t even touched you yet.”

 

“Been way too long,” Tucker replied. Wash chuckled quietly and dipped down to lick the tip of Tucker’s cock, pre-cum beading on the slit. Tucker sigh and wiggled his hips.

 

“Well then, suppose I better get to work,” Wash said before taking Tucker into his mouth, causing Tucker to thrust slightly. Wash could tell Tucker was holding back and reached up to grab the man’s hands, placing them on his head when he found them. Tucker threaded his fingers through Wash’s hair and pulled slightly, causing Wash to moan around his length. Tucker thrust up again at the sensation and Wash hummed in response.

 

“God dammit, Wash,” Tucker moaned, thrusting up again. Wash smiled and popped off Tucker’s cock with an audible ‘pop’. Tucker whimpered slightly as Wash moved his mouth back over to one of his hips. Wash smirked at him and got up slightly, leaning over Tucker to open one of the draws in his bedside table. Wash fumbled around and found the bottle of lube, pulling it out and shutting the draw. Tucker took advantage of the distraction and grasped Wash firmly, pumping his hard length. Wash almost dropped to bottle and moved backwards again, out of Tucker’s reach.

 

Tucker frowned. “Dude, you gotta be aching, let me play a little.” Tucker sat up fully and reached for Wash, almost sitting in his lap. Tucker caught Wash’s lips in a rough kiss before reaching down between them and grabbing Wash again. His movements were slow and drawn out, pulling soft gasps from Wash’s open mouth. Tucker raised an eyebrow at Wash, whose eyes were closed, wondering what it would take to make the man loud.

 

Tucker leaned forward and nipped at Wash’s collarbone. There was a slight catch in his breath, so Tucker continued towards his neck. Wash trembled slightly, being kissed on the neck and pumped at the same time felt like heaven. Tucker moved towards Wash’s shoulder, biting softly on the muscle there. Wash unashamedly moaned loudly, gripping Tucker’s forearm.

 

“Tucker,” Wash gasped, “You need to . . . I’m not gonna.” Tucker took the hint and removed his hand from Wash.

 

Finally gaining some of his senses, Wash popped the bottle cap and spread lube onto his fingers. The bottle got tossed on the bed somewhere as Wash guided Tucker onto his lap. Tucker straddled Wash, legs on either side of his hips. Wash pressed one of his lubed digits to Tucker’s entrance and pressed in slightly, not wanting to cause Tucker any pain. Tucker sighed and wiggled his hips down slightly, urging Wash to continue. Wash pushed his finger the rest of the way in and pulled back out, curling it slightly. He continued to work Tucker open, adding a second digit not long after and scissoring him. A finger brushed past a bump, causing Tucker to buck his hips, his cock bouncing against Wash’s stomach. Wash chuckled and aimed for the same spot, finding his fingers entered Tucker with more ease each time.

 

“Wash! Fuck me!” Tucker whined, starting to feel needy. Wash removed his fingers and grasped himself, spreading lube onto his length and pushing Tucker back into the duvet.

 

Wash took a moment to look at him, legs spread open, cock standing tall and his hair in a mess. It was the best sight he’d ever seen.

 

Wash lifted Tucker’s legs and settled between them, lining up and pressing his head against Tucker. When Tucker wiggled his hips again, Wash pushed in slowly until his was fully sheathed inside the man below him. A low groan escaped Wash and he pulled out again, only to slam back in less than a second later.

 

“Oh baby!” Tucker whined, hands fisting in the cover below him, eyes shut and head thrown back. Wash kept up the pace, angling himself with each motion, aiming for that sweet spot inside Tucker.

 

Suddenly, Tucker yelled loudly. Wash got worried for a split second before he realised Tucker was smiling. He thrust in again, earning another, slightly softer, yell.

 

“Wash! I’m . . . “Tucker panted, reaching for Wash. Wash leaned over, all but smashing his lips against Tucker’s as Tucker rode out his orgasm in bucks and pants, spilling his seed over his stomach. Tucker was in free fall, but had grabbed Wash and was pulling him over the edge with him. Muscles clamped tightly around Wash as he came in stuttering thrusts.

 

They stayed there silently for a moment, gasping for breath and smiling.

 

Tucker chuckled softly and pulled Wash down for another kiss, holding him close and tightening the hold he had on Wash’s waist.

 

“Hey Boyfie, we totally should of done that earlier,” Tucker chuckled, his breath hot on Wash’s ear.

 

Wash leaned back on his elbows slightly to look at Tucker. “Boyfie? The fuck kind of word is that?”

 

Tucker shrugged, “Well, I’m sure you wouldn’t appreciate ‘Baby’ instead.”

 

Wash chuckled, “Better than ‘Boyfie’ babe.”

 

“Psh, yeah right,” Tucker smirked, pulling Wash down and attaching his lips to Wash’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm guessing Tucker actually had three bottles of alco, I'm guessing Jack Daniels (Cuz he's not a fucking wimp), and that's why he's so smashed.


End file.
